Presents
by 90 Eyes
Summary: Tamaki goes through great lengths to get a gift for a special someone.


Tamaki Amajiki had been feeling tense recently. Christmas was just around the corner, and he had only just realized that he needed to get a present for a special someone on the eve of Christmas Eve. Although he was well-aware that Christmas was a time for couples to get together and enjoy each other's company, he wanted to use this time to make up for a blunder he had committed a few months back. 

Tamaki had never really liked going on patrol; it was just one of those facets he had to put up with for the sake of his career. But he did find one good thing out of it: he could go window shopping, looking for the best presents he could find for a reasonable price and still do his job. He waited until the night had started to fall, because he could maintain a low profile at this time. Immersing himself into the largely civilian crowd, Tamaki had somehow felt alive. It had only been a couple of years after his graduation, and one of the lessons he had learnt from his time as a hero was that heroes could rarely find time to rest and be themselves. Naturally, for an introvert like Suneater, this was a lesson he wished the teachers had taught him back at UA. 

After spending much of his time outside thinking to himself, drowning himself in his train of thought, he stopped and looked through a small shop window. The first thing that caught his eye was a Hawks plushie. Tamaki was pleased to know that after what had happened to the Winged Hero way back, he was still getting some love from the merchandising department. This was the present that he had to get. Unable to find a price tag of sorts, he walked inside the store and closely observed the plushie. When he finally saw its price, he balked at it. How was he going to get 8500 yen at such short notice?! 

Before he knew it, as he was contemplating the woes of not getting paid enough to buy a little toy, three armed men stormed inside the shop through the back door. He shrugged it off as an act for any customer who stepped inside, but as soon as he saw one of the robbers whip out a gun and drag the manager outside the store, he knew this wasn't the time to sit back and play bystander. Unfortunately, Tamaki hadn't eaten anything for a few hours and his leather gloves didn't allow for him to use his quirk. This left him having to resort to something new. 

'Well, would you look at that?' snarked one of the robbers, who was allegedly the ringleader. 'It's the world-famous Suneater!'  
He and his cohorts laughed out loud at the remark.  
'That's not very funny, you know,' said Tamaki, calmly.  
'Oh I'm sorry!' said the second robber, mockingly. 'I didn't know you could feel anything other than shyness.'  
'I'm actually in a good mood right now,' said Tamaki. 'I don't want to fight, I just want to convince you that this isn't the path.'  
'Shit, he's trying to take the diplomatic route,' grunted the third robber, who had just munched on some sunflower seeds.  
'Of course I am. Now why don't we just have a mature discussion and talk about-'  
Just then, the third robber spat out his seeds in a manner akin to a machine gun. All Tamaki could do was dodge.  
'Ha ha,' he simply said. 'Projectile spit. Wish you had a quirk like mine.'  
'You don't want to seek help and turn your lives around,' Tamaki spoke with tranquil fury, drawing out a 16th century katana. 'So be it.'  
'He's got a sword!' yelled the first robber. 'Tatsumi, grab the register! The whole thing, and hurry before he hits you!'  
Instead of Tatsumi, who was on his feet and running back into the shop, Tamaki placed the katana on the other robber's neck.  
'On second thought, don't even bother!' he said, his voice starting to sound shaken.  
'I can't even pick it up anyway,' said Tatsumi. 'Should I just open it and remove every note I can find?'  
'No! Just forget it! I've changed my mind, this is the last robbery I'll ever make! I'm sorry Suneater, how can we make it up to you?'  
'Firstly, I suggest that you and your friends go seek help, so you don't become full-time villains. Secondly, next time I see you and you still haven't reformed, I will dig my claws into your hands.'  
That was enough for the little gang to run back out, panicking and empty-handed. The shop manager was visibly shaken.  
'It's OK, sir,' he reassured. 'These sad excuses for men will never bother you again, not as long as I'm still in this country.'  
'You have done a great service to this shop, Suneater,' said the manager, bowing in gratitude. 'It was a good thing you conveniently happened to walk inside my store. How can I repay you for your valiant actions?'  
As soon as he asked this question, one could make out a slight grin from the introvert. 

'And that's pretty much what happened,' said Tamaki, wrapping up his tale of the busted robbery. 'It's days like these that make me feel like destiny may actually be on my side for once.'  
'For once? I still can't believe you managed to get this plushie for free,' said Mirio Togata, who had been visibly awed by hearing what Tamaki had been through.  
'And the manager told me that I can buy anything I want, free of charge for the year. Don't get any ideas from that, Mirio. I know how you are.'  
'Afraid I can't guarantee that. So you want to get something to eat? Food's on me.'  
'Maybe later. We should just enjoy our time together, now that we're here.'  
'Merry Christmas, Tamaki.'  
'Merry Christmas to you, Mirio.'  
The two young heroes wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders, as they sat down and watched Christmas specials of varying quality.


End file.
